Usopp's Arsenal
Usopp, being a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, has had to face more than one strong opponent. However, in contrast to most of the crew who specialize in superhuman feats of strength, he, instead, uses a number of weapons and gadgets in order to keep up with them. These weapons, along with his lies and sniping skills, give him a completely unique fighting style of his own called Usopp Tactics, a fighting style which even amazes his fellow crew members. This page lists and details each and every weapon in Usopp's arsenal. It also provides any details of the attacks that come along with them. Lies Usopp's first and foremost weapon is his lies. Derived from his constant lying about pirates invading everyday in his hometown as well from telling outlandish adventure stories to entertain his friends in Syrup Village, Usopp has developed a knack for telling tall tales. These lies are always ridiculously unbelievable, and only the extremely naïve or gullible ever take them at face value, for example his own crewmates, Luffy and Chopper. However, despite their unbelievability, his lies have sometimes come true. One example is his lie about meeting a giant goldfish whose feces were so big and long that he accidentally landed on it, mistaking it for an island. This lie later ironically became true as he and the other Straw Hats encountered such a goldfish, known as Island Eater, as they departed from Little Garden. Regardless of their absurdity, Usopp's lies have been surprisingly useful on more than one occasion, and have the capability to be just as effective as any other weapon in his arsenal. In fact, most of the foes that Usopp's fought so far were actually gullible enough to fall for his lies. Usopp also uses deception to a certain extent when he openly declares that he's going to fire a specific projectile at a target, when in actuality, he's using a different one. Mr. 5 and Perona both fell for this, and it resulted in defeat for the latter. The following listed here are lie-based techniques that appear more like attacks but in reality are not. * Hammers While Usopp is not necessarily skillful with a hammer, he can use it as a weapon to a certain degree. The following are techniques that are hammer related. *'Usopp Pound': Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. It is a potent psychological weapon, as Mr. 4 was so convinced by Usopp's description of it that he went down after one blow. However, he recovered almost immediately when Lassoo destroyed it and revealed that it was just two frying pans and a metal sheet covered with paper and a stick with a total weight of 2 kg combined that Usopp had hurriedly put together a moment before. This was first used against Mr.4. Black Kabuto Main Article: Usopp's Arsenal/Black Kabuto Dials Main Article: Dials During the crew's time in Skypiea, Usopp received a collection of Dials by trading with novelties such as rubber bands and other items the natives of Skypiea had never seen before. Since then, Usopp has made use of them in a variety of ways such as coming up with inventions that appear to involve Dials like the Perfect Clima-Tact and the Kabuto. The following listed here are the known Dials which he has used singly in battle or other places. *'Tone Dial': A Dial used for the storage of sounds, it was used to prank Zoro while the Straw Hats were on Skypiea. *'Breath Dial': A Dial that is normally used to store air or gas. This was first used by Usopp during the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight.18 Unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough to make the raft go any faster than using the oars would. A similar Dial was used in the G-8 filler Arc in the escape attempt by Straw Hats from G-8 prison. They blew up the Seastone prison bars, instead of using the Impact Dial, Sanji picked up a Flavor Dial from Usopp's pocket and released the smelly flavor gas and a nearby lamp ignites the flammable gas and creates an explosion that breaks down the Seastone prison bars. This was also used in the battle against Luffy and was used to store flammable gas. Before the battle began, Usopp hid the Dial somewhere on the battle field. When enough of the gas had sprayed onto the battle field, Usopp ignited it with a Kaen Boshi causing he, Luffy, and the entire beach, to be swallowed up in a massive explosion. Another Dial of this type is also used to power and enhance the Kabuto. *'Impact Dial': A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is nearly akin to the original blow. It always causes Usopp pain to use and he always comments "I thought my arm was gonna break" after usage. This was first used by Usopp in the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight. *'Flash Dial': A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. This was first seen being used against Luffy in their battle. Sniper Goggles Sniper Goggles are a pair of goggles from the North Blue that Usopp had in his possession. When not in use, he keeps them around his neck. Pop Greens Main Article: Pop Greens Other Equipment Aside from weapons, Usopp possesses a variety of equipment which he uses to aid him. These range from caltrops to blackboards and many of which are Usopp's inventions. These equipment, while often comical, sometimes provide Usopp with an edge over his opponents, no matter how strong they are. Category:Fighting Styles